Our Wonderful Wonder School!
by MushroomIsKewl
Summary: Mushy, Alice, Boris, Pierce, The twin, Nightmare, Gray and the Jokers are being sent to a school next to Joker Land. This school is created by Nightmare's cousins Irene. She will make sure anything goes at plan for everyone future!


Me: My brain is on fire!  
>All: 0-0.<br>Me: Not like that fire! I think of this while drinking coffee! Well Enjoy~.  
>MushroomIsKewl doesn't own HC/JnKnA.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Welcome to our School!<strong>  
>Just another morning at the Amusement Park, nothing interesting happened...Yeah right!<br>Gowland seems to be missing while Pierce, Boris and I received strange letters. The letter said:  
><strong><em>"Congratulation! You just been accepted to Wonderful Wonder School. One of our best senior will come and pick you up for the tour. The school separated into 3 different class: Primary Class, Secondary Class and High School Class. You can distinguish the three class by their tie colors. You'll have 4 periods each day so don't be late to any of them. You'll have to stay in dorms and you can only go home at weekends. Please come to our school for more information.<em>**  
><strong><em>Principal I.G"<em>**  
>"What is this all about?" Boris asked.<br>"Don't know...But it's seems real to me!" I said.  
>"When will this so called senior come and pick us up chu~?"<br>"Actually, I'm already here!" A strange voice speak up scared me and Pierce.  
>"Sorry for not introduce myself yet, I'm Ryuki. Ryuki Zelda" That guy said with a smile. He has red hair...with red fox ear and tail. He has sea blue eyes. He wear a white buttoned T-shirt with loosen red tie. He even wear a sky blue knee ripped jeans with red sneakers. This guy aura tells that he's a very honest person.<br>"I'm Mushy and these are..." I said as I punch Pierce and Boris arms.  
>"P-Pierce Villier..." Pierce said while rubbing his arm.<br>"Boris Airay! The Chesire Cat!" Boris said with a thumb up.  
>"Please follow me to where the school bus will be picking us up" Ryuki said with a soft smile.<br>The bus stop seems to be right outside the Amusement Park Gate cause there's a big sign said: For Wonderful Wonder School Students.  
>"Ryuki senpai! When will this bus arrived?" I asked.<br>"It'll be just about...now!" Ryuki said as the big yellow bus come.  
><strong>*Wonderful Wonder School bus stop*<strong>  
>I looked outside the bus window. There are 4 more differents buses. There's one wearing the color red, and a blue one, a green one and a red and black one. Maybe they from other territory. As we walk out of the bus, all I hear is shouting near the blue bus.<br>"Hooray brother! We're finally here!" Shouted Dum.  
>"Even better! Boss and Chickie Rabbit didn't come with us!" Shouted Dee. <em>(Blood and Elliot are too old! They'll be staying at home doing stupid paperwork and stuff)<em> When Dee mention it, I noticed something...Gowland DIDN'T come with us! We won't have to listen to his horrible music anymore...Except at weekends of course. Came out of the red bus is a pissed off Peter and a goofy Ace. They keep on arguing about something. Came out of the green bus is Alice-nee...with baka Green Caterpillar and his subordinate. I thought Nightmare and Gray are too old for school...Nightmare probably flunk and Gray definitely come to help his lord. Came out of the final bus is the Jokers. How come they're here? They kinda too old for this school too...  
>After some of the Role Holders left their buses and gather in a circle, we notice there are four more seniors.<br>"We'll be introducing ourselves again, I'm Ryuki Zelda!" Ryuki said.  
>"I'm Tammy Zelda. Ryuki's sister" The girl with brown neck length curly hair said. She has the same fox ears, tail and eye color like Ryuki sempai. She wear a white blouse but with a bow on her chest. She's wear a red skirt that ended at her thighs. She also wear red high heels with a little red bow stick on them. Her aura is very cheerful and happy. She tapped on the girl next to her, telling her to say something.<br>"I-I'm Aria Samuel" The girl said shyly. She has long dirty blonde hair that ends at her back. She owns a pair of beautiful Violet eyes. She was wearing the same thing as Tammy. She has a golden framed glasses and... A pair of sky blue butterfly wings. Her aura is very weak, proving that she's a shy person.  
>"And lastly...I'm Scorpio Star" The guy stand next to Ryuki said with a thumb up! He has a strange kind of hair style, It's dark blue and messy but it suits him. His left eye is white but the other one was red. He also wear a white buttoned T-shirt like Ryuki but his tie is completely untied. He wear dark green baggy jeans and a pair of red sneakers. He has a blue scorpion tail behind him, too. This guy aura is a little annoying some how.<br>"I'm the student council vice president here so what I said is the rule _(for now!)_ You got that!" He said with a huge grin.  
>"Yes sir!" The twins and I said provoking him.<br>"You kids making fun of me? I'm not that old!" He said with a slight annoyance.  
>"Yes you are!" I said with an evil grin.<br>"No I'm not!" Scorpio sempai said angrily. He might talk like he's own this place but in his heart...he just like Pierce some how.  
>"What ever! I'm too lazy for this... Show us around the school please will ya!" I demanded.<br>"You better keep up~ We'll be going really fast!" Scorpio senpai challenge.  
>"Bring it on baka Scorpion!"<br>***After the tour... In the principal office***  
>"I welcome you all too Wonderful Wonder Academy!" The principal said with glee. She has long braided orange hair and she has beautiful black eyes. She wear a white blouse with a black bow tie around her neck. She wear a knee long black skirt and same color high heels too. Her aura is very nice and friendly! I really like this pleasant atmosphere...<br>"My name is Irene Gottschalk. I'm Nightmare cousin"  
>"You have a cousin?" Me and Alice shouted at Nightmare."She's nothing like you!" I added.<br>"Is Nightmare still sick and lazy?" asked Irene.  
>"Yes... He's very lazy!" We all answered her.<br>"That's why I made him re-study here! And Gray... Please and I mean PLEASE don't do his home works! You can only take care of his health here. Got it?" She said with a strict look.  
>"Yes Irene-sama! I'll make sure my lord health will be better!" Gray answered.<br>***While walking around the school corridor***  
>I got finished first and get my school map, I.D Card, my dorm room key and uniforms. Since I'm in Secondary Class so I get a normal white blouse with green ties...and skirts. I really need to find the Student Council President, Mrs. Irene said we can change our style of uniform when we met <em>'her'<em>. So I opened my map and check where's the Student Council Room is. I accidentally bump into someone.  
>"I'm sorry!" I said rubbing my head.<br>"Are you new here? I've never seen you around before" That girl said. She has jet black hair that ended at her ankle and she has dark purple eyes. She's wearing a Secondary Class uniform but there's a star badge on her blouse with the word S.C.P on the badge.  
>"Y-yes! I'm Mushy. Nice to meet you!" I smiled at her and show her my student I.D Card.<br>"Nice to meet you too! I'm Kirara Sakino!" She smiled back."And I'm also the Student Council President!" She added.  
>"Ah! I was looking for the student council room! Can you take me there?"<br>"You want to change the uniform right? Then follow me" She said with a smile.  
><strong>*Student Council Room*<strong>  
>"So...we meet again you Mushroom!" Scorpio sempai said with a grin. He's putting his feet on the desk like a boss!<em>(The hell)<em>.  
>"Scorpio! How many times have I tell you <strong>NOT<strong> to put your feet on the desk! Bad Scorpio!" Kira-chan said while whack a frying pan? on to sempai's head. Where the Mushroom did she get that?  
>"Come on Kirara! I finished all the work already! Give me a break!" Scorpio said while rubbing his head.<br>"Then why don't you go back to your dorm room? You can put your feet up on your desk!" Kirara said angrily.  
>"Fine fine... Then I'll be leaving then! See ya tomorrow~" He said leaving the room. This guy is really annoying! Who ever share the dorm with him must have very unlucky.<br>"So...How do you want to change your uniform?" Kira-chan asked with a smile.  
>"Very simple! I just wanna wear black shorts instead of the green dress. That is all!"<br>"Okay~ Tomorrow come here and receive your new uniform! If you need anything else just come here and you'll find me!"  
>"Thank you Kira-nee! And see you tomorrow!" I said waving good bye as I leave the room.<br>***Dorm house corridor***  
>It seems that because I own the Golden Student I.D Card so I'll be sharing room with a senior. Mrs. Irene said that all the Role Holders must bring their Cards to the secret spot every month. Probably because we need special kind of education that day. I looked at my key tag: <strong>A.066<strong>. I wonder who is sharing my dorm room... I hope he or she is a nice person. As I keep on walking I looked at Boris dorm tag: **A.065**. So mine is right next to his. At least I can easily asked for his help whenever I needed it.  
>"Yo! So you in the Dorm A building too? What's your room number?" Boris asked breaking the silent.<br>"A.066! Right next to yours" I said with a smile.  
>"Nya~ So cool! So can I visit your dorm room whenever I want?"<br>"Anytime you want! But please knock the door before coming in~" I said remembering the last time Boris doesn't knock the door before entering my room...That's the worst day ever existed.  
>"Don't worry! I'll remember to knock this time~" Boris said with a grin.<br>"Well... See ya tomorrow~" I said as I insert the key to my dorm room. That's odd... The door wasn't locked! Maybe my dorm buddy already here. As I opened the door... I really REALLY thinks going to school sucks...

* * *

><p>Me: Ohohoho~<br>Elliot: Why can't I go to school?  
>Me: Your to old! Stay home is better right?<br>Elliot: Blood's giving me extra work! I don't wanna T^T Me: You got the Bloody Twin out of hand, What else do you want from that? Beside, we got homework at school too ya know!  
>Elliot: But...but...<br>Me: NO BUTS, NO Objections! You're staying at home and that's final!  
>Elliot: T^T I hate being an old person...<p> 


End file.
